The Plan
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: Amy has a plan that involves a second attempt to seduce the Doctor. Will she succeed? ONESHOT *smut* 11/Amy


**Hello everyone! TimeKid here, and this is my first fic (that I've posted on here, not my first ever fic of course), so please be kind when reviewing, no flames please, keep them to yourself. Costructive criticism is welcome. Don't forget to let me know if you spot a grammar/spelling error. Note: I am British, so if there are any Americans reading and notice I spell things slightly differently, that's why! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Amy had attempted to seduce the Doctor once before, but he'd pushed her away. But she could see it in his eyes. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He'd even kissed her back for a second. It'd been a few days since the kiss, and she'd cunningly devised a plan.

She'd secretly been planning with the TARDIS, who agreed that something needed to be done. One night, she'd get in the bath and leave the door open. The TARDIS would make sure all the other bathrooms were deleted, so the one she was in was the only one. He'd eventually have to come in for some reason or the other, then the TARDIS would lock the door behind him and trap him inside. Amy would be lying in the bath invitingly, and he couldn't possibly deny her.

At least she _hoped _so.

The Doctor was in the console room, as always, doing repairs on his beloved time machine. Amy waltzed over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doctor."

He looked up from his repairs. "Yes, Pond?"

"I'm going to have a bath."

"Uh, ok then. See you... after your bath, ok?"

Amy smiled and trotted up the stairs, she heard the TARDIS hum to her, a sign she was ready as well. Amy smirked.

She continued walking down the corridors until she found the bathroom. Walking inside, she left the door slightly ajar and started to disrobe. She figured that the Doctor would probably walk in if the door was open, since she never left the door open. Not usually, until now.

After she'd run the bath, and the water was boiling hot, she sunk in, giving an appreciative moan as the water warmed her shaking body. She just hoped that her plan worked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor was still doing repairs, but something was stopping him from concentrating. He badly needed the toilet.

Sighing, he put down his spanner and trudged off to the bathroom. He seemed to remember that the bathroom was a lot closer to the control room than this, but he figured that the TARDIS had probably moved it, _again_. The old girl was always moving rooms around, sometimes just for the sake of annoying him.

A smile crossed his face as he finally noticed the bathroom door. It was slightly open. He knew for a fact that Amy never left the door open when she was having a bath or _anything else_, so he pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers. His hearts rate quickened when he saw a figure in the bathtub. Surely enough, that figure was Amelia Pond.

Her fiery red hair was spread over her shoulders, her long, smooth legs crossed and her fingers twirling strands of her hair around them. Thank Rassilon she'd put bubbles in the bath, the Doctor thought.

What he didn't realise was that his feet were glued to the spot. Before words could escape his mouth, Amy turned her head slowly to face him.

"Uh, Amy, I am sorry, should have locked the door, you don't know who could come in..."

The Doctor turned to leave, but the door behind him was shut. He tried the knob. It wouldn't open.

"What!?"

He reached for his sonic screwdriver, but cursed when he remembered he left it in the console room. Blushing uncontrollably, he banged on the door.

"You can join me if you want, Doctor," Amy offered, a seductive smirk on her face.

"Amelia Pond," the Doctor sighed. "Wonderful, impossible Amy Pond. You've been working with the TARDIS, haven't you?"

Amy smirked. "Like I said, you can join me if you want."

"I can't," the Doctor snapped, resting his forehead on the door, as if it would magically open. "You're getting married in the morning..."

"The morning can be as far away as I want it to."

The Doctor spun around on his heal. He instantly regretted it when Amy raised an eyebrow, when she noticed the bulge that had now formed in his trousers.

"Amy, please open the door. I can't do this. I'm 907 years old..."

"Doctor," Amy said, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Something tells me you want this too."

Her daze deliberately diverted to in between his legs. The Doctor stepped back, and blushed harder.

"Amelia..."

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her perfectly sculpted breasts, topped with bubbles. She had tricked him into it, and there was little he could do to stop her.

"Come here, Doctor."

His legs started to move of their own accord. Even his own body was betraying him now.

Just as he reached the edge of the bathtub, Amy grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down so he was level with her. Before he could react, she'd already firmly pressed her lips to his and was invading his mouth with her tongue.

Worst of all, he did nothing at all to stop her.

Before long, she'd rid him of his bow tie and was currently working on his shirt buttons. Soon his shirt was gone too, discarded carelessly on the tile floor.

He stood up, breaking the kiss, and slid his trousers down. Amy whooped triumphantly inside. Her plan had worked!

The Doctor, now only in TARDIS-blue boxers, leapt into the bath beside the red-haired goddess. He instantly continued the kiss, and Amy took extreme pleasure in sliding his boxers down his legs, marvelling at his size.

"No weird alien parts then?"

He frowned, nuzzling her neck. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I've never shagged a Time Lord before, I don't know what to expect. I mean, you could have tentacles or three dicks or something."

"Tentacles?!"

"Never mind," she said, grinding her hips against his, making him moan.

Whilst the Doctor was busy biting her neck, Amy's hands weren't idle. They crept down and stroked his cock, and he bucked into her hand, letting out a strangled moan. When he bit down particually hard, Amy moaned too.

His mouth travelled down her chest, and stopped at the valley between her breasts. He teased her by kissing around one nipple, but never actually touching it. Amy growled, telling him to speed up. He obliged, and suddenly his mouth engulfed her right nipple, his tongue swirling around it.

Amy tipped her head back and moaned, as he moved onto the other breast after blowing cold air onto the other. After that, his mouth trailed kisses down her stomach and stopped just above her throbbing core.

"Please," Amy begged. The Doctor smirked from underneath his flopp fringe.

Soon his mouth covered her centre, his tongue licking her clit and sucking down hard. Amy's vision exploded with stars as she wriggled and moaned under his touch. His tongue slipped inside her entrance, and when he nipped her clit it sent her over the edge with a scream of his name.

"Don't you dare stop!" she said, her hands tangling in his messy hair.

Once he'd finished, it was her turn. Amy flipped them over until she was on top, straddling the Time Lord underneath her.

She smirked before shifting so her mouth was just in front of his hard dick. He deliberately moved his hips up slightly, so his dick was closer to her lips, hinting to her. Amy teased by flicking her tongue at his tip, and he moaned when she engulfed him in one go. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, her teeth grazing across it every so often. Her hands moved up to his balls, and she began rubbing and massaging them. The Doctor writhed and squirmed, knotting his fingers in Amy's soft, red hair.

He soon had them flipped over and lined himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, looking slightly worried that he might hurt his companion.

"Of course," she hissed, and he slid into her in one swift movement. At first she gasped as a slight pain tore through her.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, a look of worry crossing his face.

Amy nodded. "I'm alright."

He started moving inside her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in order to bring him deeper. His thrusts were fast and deep, but apparently that wasn't enough for Amy.

"Faster!"

Soon he was pounding into her, all that could be heard were their moans, the sloshing of bath water and the smack of flesh-on-flesh. Amy's walls clenched, causing him to tip over the edge and fill her with his seed. Amy let out a soft moan at the sensation.

Both basked in the afterglow as the Doctor pulled out, and lay beside his beautiful Amelia Pond, their fingers intertwined.

"Doctor," Amy said, turning to face him.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I am too."

"Well that's good," Amy smiled, their hands resting on his muscled stomach. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Am I that good?"

"You _certainly _are."

The Doctor smiled, and pecked her on the cheek. "Then maybe we should."

At last, Amy had the man she'd wanted all her life, since she was seven. The plan had worked.

* * *

**I know, it was rubbish. I'm terrible at writing smut. Don't forget to leave a review - they encourage me to write and improve my writing! What do you think of my first fic? :)**

**-TimeKid**


End file.
